Psychophysics and Perception. Extending the application of image-centering beyond questions of combination tones to those related to masking and frequency resolution. Extending the features of auditory patterns from frequency to duration changes in the elements of such patterns. Electrophysiology and Anatomy. Learning the causes for discrepancies that have been reported among mechanical, electrical, neural and theoretical indications of the properties of the Bekesy traveling wave on the basilar membrane. Comparative Psychoacoustics. Elucidating factors involved in simple auditory learning by animals and human children with particular attention to the qualities and locations of stimuli and responses. Effects of Noise. Continuing to learn the rules with the contribution of each of the physical dimensions of exposures in noise to both loss of hearing and anatomical injuries. Speech and Language. Extending the acoustical analysis of the speech and hearing impaired childeren so as to provide a firmer basis for instruction and instrumental techniques. Completing the development test instrument for evaluating the language of very young children. Developing a battery of tests to evaluate an Experimental Program in Instructionaal Concentration (EPIC). Audiometry, Hearing and Sensory Aids, Educational Audiology. Extending the frequencies of the audiogram that can be reliably measured on infants with brainstem-evoked potentials so as to push toward even earlier ages findings of infants with hearing damage. Validating a system of a limiting master hearing aid on hard-of-hearing adults in order to develop principles of instrumentation, of acoustical measurement, and of psychoascoustic tests for eventual use in wearable hearing aids by prescription. Extending the variety of tactile displays of speech with systematic variation in a number and manner of mapping auditory-preceptual dimensions on to tactile-perceptual dimensions. Finally, developing more sophisticated systems for synthesizng the physical features of the face for testing of lipreading ability and for application in instructional schemes of lipreading